Hogwarts take to japan
by Little DragonLOVER
Summary: This is a story about sakura and gang and me going to Hogwarts. Non of us fit in. Pairings SxS. TxE (secret for now) x Jamie (both are my oc's) HxG. HxR ... It's not possible to act this way :3


_**Read on :3 and enjooyyy! Hope you like it**_

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were hanging out at the park with there best friend Effie-May. she had knee length light brown hair which had pink dip dye at the bottom of it and bright pink eyes. she was wearing a pink vest top with a sleeveless black jacket over the top with a black mini skirt and black knee length boots with a small heel as well a black eye patch. she had light brown cat ears with pink tips and a fully light brown tail. She was carrying a small old pink and brown ragdoll rabbit teddy. Sakura was dressed in her usual school outfit and so was Tomoyo.

''Tomoyo! Sakura! Effie!'' shouted Li in the distance. once he got up close he was panting but he managed to speak non the less ''did any of you get a letter for a new school in London England?'' he asked still panting. The three girls looked at each other confused.

''no, well at least not that I am aware of anyways.'' said Tomoyo thinking about it.

''I haven't had any letters.'' said Sakura calmly and happily as usual.

''ugh I don't know and I most likely wont know till I get home since as my family wont be home tonight.'' said Effie in a bored and hushed tone.

''who knows maybe we might have gotten one but we wont know till we go home now wont we!'' squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

''hoe?'' Sakura did her signature words of magic. Effie sweat dropped at The two girls.

''well then I think its time I best get home before onii-chan comes looking for me cos you all know how protective he is of me.'' said Sakura who waited for a response.

''same here as I need to design some more kawaii clothes for sakura-chan and effie-chan!'' Tomoyo said getting bigger stars in her eyes.

'' and I need to go finish something I have to do here before I go to my new school.'' said Syaoran.

''and since I can stay out for as long as I want I suppose I will walk Sakura home.'' Effie said with a small smile on her face with her tail slowly swishing from side to side. her ears twitched with the wind as it rippled through the invisible air. Everyone then went there separate ways. Effie and Sakura walked home having a nice conversation about what this whole ordeal was about.

''im gonna guess that its about some school for the smarter children.'' Effie smirked at Sakura.

''then I have no chance don't I?'' she laughed light heartedly. Effie then smiled.

''I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY BAD REPUTATION, LIVING IN THE PAST ITS A NEW GENERATION.'' Sung Effie in a really weird singing voice.

''your right,'' said Sakura running up to her doorstep. ''well thanks for walking me home Effie.'' Effie smiled at her waving her hand.

''hey don't sweat it haha id much rather know my best friends safe rather then knowing that anything could happen to her.'' Effie gave off a toothy grin while walking away waving bye. Sakura smiled back waving goodbye. Effie continued on her way home, but when she got out of sight she rounded into an alley out of the view of innocent people. she pulled off her eyepatch and continued making her way down the long dull alley way.

her right eye was black with specs of red and the pupil was a dark and light purple mixed together like a dizzy flame. her eye patch lay on the floor where she dropped it. She kept walking till she came to a junction, where she turned left. silent. dark. mysterious. cold. all of these were mixed in together, not one soul walked in that alley way, not even one. She came to an end and got on her knees and started to push a large bin out of the way. after that was moved aside she started scratching at a piece of wood which then came loose and opened by itself.

Effie sighed noticing that everyone was out. she crawled in and pushed the door closed with her foot. it was a bit of a tight squeeze but she managed it anyways. she crawled through the long dark tunnel grabbing the purple candle near the entrance. she crawled for about 15 minutes before she reached her destination. she stood up in a small room and put the purple candle on one of the hooks, then she stretched. 'man its quiet without Anne and Jane wonder where they even are' she thought while walking out of the cold dark room into a slightly bigger one which had an old red sofa and an old red chair, a few small candles littered the room to light it up. the wall was all broken and scratched and a mess, there was no windows as this is underground.

she then made her way into the bedroom which she shared with her three companions. there was three mattresses all in a different corner of the room. they were Tomoyo old ones, and were still in a good, decent shape. the walls were mouldy, damp and broken and the colour was a dirty creamy colour. a large cardboard box lied at the ends of each of there beds. Effie walked over the mattress in the corner across from her which was the closest one to the door. she opened the box to find all her belongings there. she took out a black thin night dress that went to her knees and a pair of pink slippers. she walked out of the room and up a small set of stairs which led to a small room. she walked inside he room and switched on the tap running water into the yellow looking bath tub. waiting for the water to run she goes and puts the clothes and a think black towel on the small table and she noticed on the floor underneath a very small vent that was far up was a cream envelope with red sticker sealing it.

'most probably one of the others left it here.' she thought to herself before she turned it over and read the name of which the said envelope belonged to. she was shocked but then it soon turned into a look of confusion because she found out that the name was hers. she put it down on the floor again and got into the bath after turning it off. the heating didn't work properly anyways and the water was only a luke warm. she soaked into her bath for five minutes before getting out. she made sure to dry herself thoroughly as not to get cold since there is no heating. she then got dressed into the thin black night dress and dark pink slippers. she went to leave but then she remembered the envelope and picked it up taking it with her. she walked into the living room, sitting with a cushion pulled up close to her and her small pink and brown ragdoll rabbit sat next to her. she opened it slowly and carefully. it said:

to Effie-May

Dear Miss Effie, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September but we would like you to be here early so we can help you get sorted. please arrive 21 of august.

Effie put down the letter as her companions slipped in. her hands instantly moved to her bunny when she realised that the noise wasn't her companions as her companions weren't to return home. she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

''hello its Li speaking?'' said the voice over the phone.

''Syaoran help! someone's trying to get into my home and only you know where it is! please?'' whispered Effie pretending to be scared.

''sure I will be over in a few minutes'' he said then hung up as soon as she said that. she knew that if she killed people that she would get into trouble for killing people for no reason and its her sole job not to unless necessary. she went into the kitchen and grabbed a dagger and a gun. she hid the gun in her bra and the dagger in her underwear. she ran to where she heard the voices. she shouted random words in two different voices about murdering children. eventually she heard them run off crying very scared. she muttered words while holding her head in a very annoyed and tired way. she heard more voices, the voices of her companions.

her two sisters came out into the living room. Effie pretended to be asleep on the sofa. Anne carried her to her bed so she could sleep. Effie soon fell to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hope you found it to your liking please review**_

 _ **update: there is a group on fb called little DragonLOVER (FanfictionWriter) that is where i will give you news feed about my latest stories**_


End file.
